kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Update:0.23
Version 0.23 was a technical update, focusing mainly on stability and performance improvements. Other than that, it was the first recorded overhaul of the pathfinding system in Kenshi. __TOC__ The long-overdue pathfinding update is finally out. It was a big one and took quite a while as it involved completely tearing out and replacing the pathfinding system. This is purely a technical update, and adds no gameplay features. Sorry about that, but it now paves the way for some fun-filled updates coming up next. This was a big overhaul, so new bugs may have been introduced. Pathfinding is not a pretty subject when you are working on a seamless game world. The update should download automatically when you next start up the game, or via Desura. 0.23.0 FEATURES * Total pathfinding overhaul. * Faster map loading times * Improved frame rate * reduced load times when entering buildings BUG FIXES * import squad to a new game now relocates your squad to the starting town. * you can now set mouse horizontal/vertical speeds, use a negative number to invert the mouse control. * Custom made launcher without any invalid options to choose. NEW BUGS * There is currently no character collision detection so they all stand in the same spot, I will add this back in asap. * Splinting doesn't always work, I'm going to make it a separate action in the next update. PLANNED FOR NEXT TIME * Next I’m going to start on purchaseable buildings, and using them for basic stuff like sleeping and storage. 0.23.1 Another update has just been released. I have made a lot of fast updates in the last week or so, sorting out all the major bugs. The game should be pretty stable now. Remember if you have a version earlier than 0.22.0 then the stupid auto-updater won’t work, you will have to download the game again. FEATURES * characters now have collision BUG FIXES * fixed AI for wandering traders 0.23.2 BUG FIXES * tried doing something that may have fixed the savegames crash * fixed bug where backpacks could vanish when trading * fixed stats window showing all zeros * made it a little easier to place items in the inventory * fixed bug where characters dont move normally after combat 0.23.3 FEATURES * started working on building placement, but you don't get that yet. Hahar! BUG FIXES * character movement is not so flickering and jerky * game now runs on single-core CPUs * Fixed various stupid movement bugs * fixed a random crash * fixed some bugs with carrying characters 0.23.5 This is just a small stability fix until I release the next major update coming very soon. BUG FIXES * Fixed the "thread error" crash * Fixed some new crashes * Fixed some long delays in loading NPCs after quickload 0.23.6 I’ve just released 0.23.6 through the auto-updater. This should fix all the major bugs now, particularly those crashes that were occuring. I’ve now got the basics of building done, but its not in the update yet. I can build things but thats it. Before I release it I want to add doors, and some basic furniture for storage, sleeping and imprisonment. They should be the simplest features to add, so they will be going in first. Category:Updates